See The World
by triforcelord
Summary: After failing to get their quota for the five-hundredth and forty-eighth time, Lord Death assigns Tsubaki and Black Star a new mission. This mission will be the most dangerous they have ever taken, and their lives will be on the line. If they succeed, they will become one of the most powerful DWMA students alive. And they may just find something out about themselves. TsuStar.


**See The World**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here, with my first ever Soul Eater fanfic! I just started the anime, and I'm totally hooked. I also love the pairing TsuStar, but am having trouble finding a story of that pairing that I like. So, I decided to write this. Without further ado, here's chapter one!

**See The World Chapter 1: World-Class Mission!**

"Tsubaki, are you there? Come in Tsubaki." Said a shadowy figure into a walkie-talkie, of whom the barest amount of blue could be seen from his hiding place in the trees.

"Affirmative." Said an equally shadowy figure, of whom flashes of cream could be seen, into another walkie-talkie, "I hear you loud and clear." 'Emphasis on loud.' Thought Tsubaki, rubbing her ear.

"Good. Now, follow me." Said the first, and he leaped out of his hiding place into the trees, followed closely by the second.

The two kept to the shadows, apparently searching for something. About ten minutes later, Tsubaki said, "Black Star, I sense something."

The first figure, now identified as Black Star, stopped on a tree and Tsubaki followed.

"Is it the target?" Black Star asked.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, I think so." She said. Inside, however, she was thinking on how much her meister's skills in secrecy and stealth had improved. They were, perhaps, good enough now to allow him to spy on him in the hot spring without her detecting him.

Tsubaki gave an involuntary shiver. 'Well, there's a scary thought.' She thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like her meister, it was just, as a girl, she didn't want anyone to see her more, umm, "private areas".

Black Star, noticing the shiver, looked at Tsubaki in slight concern. "Yo, Tsubaki," He said, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am." Tsubaki said in her soft voice, smiling.

"Well, if you're cold, then just tell me and you can borrow my jacket." Black Star said.

Tsubaki shook her head. "No, it's fine, really." She said, smiling again.

"Well, if you're sure, then let's get going." Black Star said, "We have a Kishin soul to collect."

Tsubaki nodded. "It's that way." She said, pointing to the north-east.

"Then let's go." Black Star said, and they took off.

After only a couple of minutes of traveling, they heard a voice saying, "N-No, please, d-don't kill me! I-I have a wife, a-and she would miss me!" This was followed by a roar that sounded like a mix between a human scream and a lion's roar, then a scream.

Tsubaki and Black Star hid in the shadows around the corner from where the noises were coming from, and peeked around to look.

On the street, lit by a lone streetlamp, was a horrific scene. A monster, most likely the Kishin they were searching for, was walking towards a middle-aged human man, who was crawling backwards on his hands. The Kishin wasn't exactly walking, however. Instead of having legs and arms, the Kishin had six blades going out of its long, red body, which had some scraps of dead skin hanging from it.

Swallowing down her disgust, Tsubaki said to Black Star, "Now, don't-" But Black Star wasn't there.

Tsubaki looked to where she knew Black Star would be: Right in the middle of the street. Sure enough, he was there, and looked like he was about to start yelling at the top of his lungs.

'-do anything rash.' Tsubaki finished in her head with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Black Star was filling up his lungs with as much air as they could hold. He then released it in the form of one of his infamous monologues.

"FOUL CREATURE OF DARKNESS, FEAR ME!" Black Star yelled, causing the Kishin to turn away from the human to look at Black Star, who was slightly nauseated to see that the monster had no eyes or nose, only a mouth with no teeth. The human took advantage of this distraction to turn tail and run.

Overcoming his disgust, Black Star continued while Tsubaki hung her head. "I AM THE GREAT, AWESOME, INSANELY POWERFUL, AND SEXY BLACK STAR, THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS A GOD! I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE: TURN AND RUN OR PERISH BEFORE MY AWESOME MIGHT!"

Tsubaki was stunned into silence. 'Did he just say…"sexy"?' She thought to herself.

She would have thought more on this new development in Black Star's usual overconfident speech, but was interrupted by Black Star saying, "AND NOW, SINCE YOU WILL NOT RUN, I SHALL HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU IN BATTLE! COME, TSUBAKI, QUEEN OF ALL WEAPONS!"

Tsubaki sighed and turned into the chain-sickle, which Black Star caught with a flourish. Black Star then took off towards the Kishin, which charged also.

The two met in a shower of sparks. "Oh no you don't!" Black Star yelled, and, before the two weapons were completely separated, he ran some of his soul frequency into the Kishin, causing it to drop immediately and writhe around on the ground.

"Now, for the finishing attack!" Black Star yelled.

"Umm, Black Star?" Tsubaki said, "We shouldn't over do it, okay?"

But Black Star ignored her and said, "Now, Tsubaki, Soul Resonance!"

Tsubaki and Black Star concentrated until they found each other's souls, then combined them to perform their ultimate attacks.

"Now, fear my ultimate attack!" Black Star yelled.

'Wonder which one it'll be this time?' Tsubaki wondered.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!" Black Star shouted.

"Yes Black Star!" Tsubaki said, and transformed into her ninja sword mode.

"Now," Black Star said to the Kishin, who was beginning to get up, "Feel the wrath of my ultimate attack, the Soul Current Blade-HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

This last part was because the Kishin, deciding to get an easier meal, was running off. When it turned the corner, Black Star began to give chase, but by the time he got around the corner, the Kishin was already gone.

"Tsubaki," Black Star said, "Do you feel its soul anywhere?"

Tsubaki concentrated, but after a few minutes shook her head and said sadly, "No, Black Star. I'm sorry, but it's gone."

Black Star was quiet for a few moments, then, "WAIT A SECOND! WE FAILED AGAIN?! NOOOOOOO!"

"I see." Said Lord Death, rubbing his chin, "So, due to your speech, yet again you two failed to get your quota?"

Black Star grunted, crossed his arms, and looked away, while Tsubaki, now back in human form, bowed and said, "We're sorry, Lord Death. I'll try to keep him in check next time."

"Ahh, but that's what you said last time too, is it not?" Lord Death said. When neither answered, he continued, "And now that I think about it, you said it the time before that, too. And the time before that. And the time before that. Why, almost every time you two have failed to get your quota, you have said that to me."

"But I really mean it this time!" Tsubaki said, looking desperate, "I promise, I _will _keep Black Star in check this time!"

"Now, don't go making promises you can't keep." Lord Death said, looking down so he could see her better, "Even I would have trouble keeping Black Star in check." At this, Black Star grunted again.

"However," Lord Death said, sighing, "This is the five-hundred forty-eighth time you two have failed, and even though you two are very promising, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take desperate measures."

Both Tsubaki and Black Star looked up, worry in both of their eyes. Both of them were thinking the same thing: 'Are we about to be expelled?!'

Lord Death looked at them, and, as if he knew what they were thinking, said, "No, I'm not going to expel you. There is still a way to fix your, ahh, losing streak. But it will be very dangerous, that I can assure you."

"Well, what is it?!" Black Star said, looking thrilled, "Is it a mission? If it is, it better be one that's big enough for me!"

Lord Death chuckled and said, "Yes, Black Star, I think that even you will find this mission big. You see, your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be traveling to certain locations around the world to collect Kishin souls. After you have collected all of the souls, you will come back here for the information about the witch's soul."

Black Star looked slightly deflated. "So it's pretty much the same as we've been doing, then." Tsubaki gave him a pitying look.

"No, not exactly." Lord Death said. Black Star picked his head up again. "These Kishins are so powerful that each one of them counts as roughly eleven regular souls, which is why I'm offering it to you. But be warned, these Kishins are extremely dangerous. Some of our best meisters have gone up against them and lost."

"Then why are you sending us, Lord Death, if some of the best have failed?" Tsubaki asked, wondering if this was another setup like one of their "remedial lessons" had been.

"Because," Lord Death said, leaning down and smiling, "You two _are _the best out of the second-rank meisters." He rubbed them both on the head, causing Tsubaki to smile and Black Star to scowl.

"Now," Lord Death said, pulling out a think packet of papers, "Here are your mission details. I would advise you to get a good night's sleep, and get going the first thing tomorrow morning. Now goodbye, and good luck."

Tsubaki took the papers and saluted, with Black Star following suit. Then they turned and walked out of the Lord Death's room, heading home for the night.

A/N: Well, it didn't turn out very long, but hopefully it'd still good. Hope you guys liked it. Triforcelord, out!


End file.
